Inuyasha V Kouga in Court!
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Inuyasha has gotten fed up with Kouga's chasing of Kagome, so he takes some advice and go to court!


I had a dream about this once and decided to put it down as a story, hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the judge Judy theme song or "I like big butts" song  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crowd was buzzing with whispers, each waiting for the case of the century (and era). The doors opened and a little fox boy walked in holding a small boom box, the people watched curiously, the fox boy sighed in what looked like annoyance, the restrain pure on his face. Pressing on the tape play button, a familiar tune came floating our the box, the judge Judy theme song.  
  
"Dun dun dun, ka boom, dun dun dun dun dun dun"  
  
The doors slammed open once more, a tall white haired boy walked in sync with the music up the to stand. The fox boy, Shippo, now changed the song.  
  
"I like big butts and I-"  
  
"You little-!"  
  
Shippo snickered as did the court, A tall black haired boy stomped in the room half growling, half sulking that his big entrance didn't turn out the way he wanted. He walked up to the defendant stand, now everyone was in position; the bailiff exited a door on the side into the court room.  
  
"All raise, for the honorable Judge Sesshoumaru."  
  
Once again he judge Judy theme played as a tall well dressed man entered, the white hair boy on the stand, Inuyasha,'s bulged out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, What happened to the Judy woman dammit!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother boredly.  
  
"Diarrhea, besides what did you think I did when I wasn't fighting you?"  
  
The image of Jaken and his brother in several odd positions came to mind; the hanyo turned his head to the side and threw up in a well place bag.  
  
"Hey that was my lunch!" a boy yelled!  
  
He went ignored. Judge Sesshoumaru banged his hammer.  
  
"Case 302 a, Inuyasha v. Kouga, the wolf demon, the case over human girl, Kagome" The bailiff announced.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the two.  
  
"So what's the problem idiots?"  
  
Inuyasha pouted over his brother judging over the case but pushed it aside for a moment.  
  
"This wimpy wolf keep claming Kagome as his mate when she doesn't want anything to do with him!"  
  
"What a bunch of lies! The mutt here is just jealous because my woman rather be with him than him anytime of the day!" Kouga interjected.  
  
"It is the truth teme wolf!"  
  
"Shut it dog breath!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"I will puppy!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes but watched the verbal battle with pleasure, some of these insults were brutal and did major damage to the pride. But he had things to do so he banged the hammer.  
  
"Order!"  
  
The two demons below stilled, each hand finger in each other mouth pulling hard at each other's cheeks.  
  
"It seems to me the only way to settle this, is to bring in my surprise witness."  
  
Again the judge Judy music played as the doors slammed back open, a furious looking Kagome entered.  
  
"Will you cut the music!?"  
  
A scratching of a record was sounded as the music stopped abruptly. The two fighting demons gasped.  
  
"Ka-gome-e!" (Think Boy meets world "Gasp Topanga!"  
  
Kagome walked up to the stand, Sesshoumaru felt the need to bang his head on something at the stupidity of the case. All well it didn't matter he was getting paid either way...hey wait he didn't get paid, those bastards will pay!  
  
"Woman do you like either of these kuso idiots?"  
  
Kagome huffed, crossing her arms.  
  
"This is so stupid, Kouga I' am not your woman and Inuyasha...sit!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed to the ground bringing Kouga down with him. The two stared at Kagome turning to stone, cracking a bit.  
  
"Case closed."  
  
Kagome walked out followed by Shippo who's hands were wrapped tight around two ropes to drag the stone Kouga and Inuyasha from the court room.  
  
"Next case" Sesshoumaru looked down at the piece of paper handed to him "Woman V. Miroku" the demon lord looked down from his high stand at the newly entered Miroku, only a few words were spoken...  
  
"Not you again."  
  
The End  
  
^^;; stupid I know but I thought it was kinda funny, all well review! 


End file.
